masseffectfandomcom_cs-20200213-history
Zaeed Massani
=“Vztek je proklatě dobré anestetikum.”= Zaeed Massani je obávaný a respektovaný lovec odměn a žoldák. Zaeed je dostupný pouze jako stahovatelný obsah po připojení ke Cerberus network. Zaeed Massani je namluven Robinem Sachsem. Zbraňová odbornost *Útočné pušky *Odstřelovací pušky Schopnosti | style="padding-left: 40px; vertical-align: middle"|http://images.wikia.com/masseffect/images/4/4c/Zaeed_Loyalty.png |} Složka Zaeed Massani je známý jako nejobávanější lovec odměn a žoldák v celé galaxii. Poté co Zaeeda najme Cerberus, Shepardovi je nařízeno vyzvednout ho na Omeze. Zjizven a dobře vybaven, se přidává k Shepardově misi zejména pro peníze od Cerbera. Během své osobní mise prozradí, že se svým partnerem Videm Santiagem založil Blue Suns, byl však Videm zrazen a střelen do tváře. Pokud byl stažitelný obsah nainstalován, Cerberus pošle Shepardovi email s názvem: Zaeed Massani obchod uzavřen. Od: Záhadný Sheparde: Uzavřeli jsme dohodu s žoldáckým vysloužilcem Zaeedem Massanim. Možná to jméno znáte ; Zaeed se účastnil některých nejznámějších (a některých přísně utajených) vojenských operací v Systému Terminus , a je obávaný jako bezohledný a neobměkčitelný lovec lidí. Mám pocit, že byste muže s jeho schopnostmi mohl potřebovat na své misi, takže jsem zařídil, že se k Vám připojí. Najdete ho na Omeze, kde vyřizuje svou poslední "zakázku" . O jeho žold se nestarejte, postaral jsem se o to osobně. Loajalita :Hlavní článek: Zaeed: Cena pomsty. :Po nabrání vám Zaeed oznámí, že i přes svou smlouvu s Cerberem, má jeden nedokončený kontrakt, takže jeho osobní mise je dostupná hned po přidání do skupiny. K odstartování mise musíte letět na planetu Zorya. :Zaeed ví že Vido je na Zoryae a po přistání vám řekne o jejich konfliktu.. Po nalezení Vida v rafinerii, Zaeed zapálí plyn, který se začne šířit po celém komplexu. Shepard se může rozhodnout buďto uhasit požár a zachránit nevinédělníky, nebo pronásledovat Santiaga . Pokud Shepard uhasí oheň, Vido unikne v bitevníku a Zaeed se na Sheparda rozčílí— aby si zajistil Zaeedovu loajalitu, musí mít Shepard velké množství bodů ochránce. Pokud se Shepard rozhodne Vida pronásledovat, tak Zaeed nakonec Santiaga dostihne, střelí ho do nohy, a pomocí rozpáleného chladiče vhozeného do benzínu, ve kterém Vido leží, ho upálí. : :Pokud dělaté jeho osobní misi po Sebevražedné misi, máte alespoň dva zbývající parťáky a zvolíte cestu ochránce, tak můžete nechat Zaeeda zemřít, když se na něj zřítí železná traverza. : :Úspěšné splnění mise odemkne Zaeedovu schopnost Granát inferno, jeho alternativní zbroj a úspěch "Pomsta!". : Obecně *Na Zaeedově krku je vidět tetování se znakem Modrých Sluncí jako připomínka časů, kdy stál v čele této organizace. *Zaeed je jedním ze dvou parťáků, jejichž osobní mise je přístupná ihned po jejich najmutí. Také je jedním ze čtyř členů posádky bez mise spjaté s jejich najmutím (Ostatní jsou Jacob, Miranda a Kasumi). *Zaeed je první člen posádky, který nemá dialogový strom (Další je Kasumi). Namísto toho když na něj nebo na některé věci v jeho blízkosti hráč promluví, tak začne vzpomínat, nebo komentovat starší mise. Během misí je však Zaeed stejně hovorný jako jakýkoliv jiný člen posádky. *Vzhledem k možné chybě v textu během Archandělovi rekrutovací mise, Zaeed Shepardovi doporučí vytáhnout žaluzie, místo aby je zatáhl. *Zeď naproti Zaeedovi s nápisem 55 má v sobě pět nožů. Vzhledem k podobným nožům na bedně poblíž Zaeeda se dá usuzovat, že Zaeed zeď využívá jako terč na šipky. *Robin Sachs, který Zaeeda namluvil, je veteránem ve hrách od Bioware, namluvil už admirála Saula Karatha ve Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, lorda Pyrala Harrowmonta a Murdocka v Dragon Age: Origins a správce Varela v Dragon Age: Awakening. *Zaeedovo vychýlené pravé oko a přilehlá část tváře značí, že byly chirurgicky přidělány na jeho obličej. Je pravděpodobné, že střela do hlavy mu odstřelila tuto část obličeje, která musela být poté rekonstruovaná. *Jako každý člen posádky, má i Zaeed unikátní dialogy, které lze zaslechnout při určitých misích nebo pokud je přítomen specifický člen posádky. *Stínový prostředník má na Zaeeda spis, který se dá prohlédnout na Prostředníkově lodi.